Since an acrylic resin film is excellent in transparency and weather resistance and also has a high surface hardness, it is preferably used as a film which is bonded to, for example, various molding products for indoor or outdoor applications such as optical components of electrical products, interior parts of automobiles, signboards, and building materials so as to protect a surface thereof. In addition, the surface of the acrylic resin film is subjected to surface treatment such as anti-reflection treatment or antifouling treatment and then is bonded to a molding product, and thus surface functions such as antireflection properties or antifouling properties can also be imparted to the molding product.
In a case where these acrylic resin films for bonding are bonded to base materials having poor adhesiveness with an acrylic resin, when an adhesive, a primer, or the like is used, the number of processes increases and time and effort is required, which is disadvantageous in terms of costs. For this reason, an acrylic resin film to which adhesiveness is imparted by, for example, introducing a reactive substituent into the acrylic resin film has been developed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a film with excellent adhesiveness which contains a polymer containing a monomer having a reactive substituent as a copolymer component. In addition, Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose an acrylic resin film formed by a polymer having a hydroxyl group.